Slayer's Dragon
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel might be a dragon, but he's never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. He's quite happy to keep to himself, not hurting anyone. But the locals don't like the idea of having a dragon around, after all it's only a matter of time before the attacking and razing begins. So they bring in a Slayer, one of the best, to deal with him. Destiel Omegaverse. Rated for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

I really should quit Pinterest. But it's such a wealth for writers, so my damnation continues. Anywho, link posted on the AO3 copy, my account name is the same if you want to check it out.

Essentially a very sweet, flower-loving pacifist dragon Castiel meets a kickass, highly skilled Slayer Dean. Castiel longs for someone who will respect him as well as protect him, dominate him. Dean is more than willing to oblige.

Dragon! Omega! Castiel and Slayer! Alpha! Dean.

 **Daily Updates!** (Internet connection providing.) Four chapters total!

* * *

Castiel was bored. Again. He heaved a sigh, absently scratching at the ground with one claw until the gouges formed a bumblebee. Sighing again, he rolled over onto his back and wiggled his spine in the cool dirt.

Ugg, he _hated_ being bored. He hadn't even thought it was possible, but recently he was being proven wrong on a daily basis. The Omega blew out a plume of smoke between scaled lips, watching the tendrils drift up among cottony fluffs floating in the crystal blue sky overhead.

Technically there were plenty of things to do. Roughly six towns and villages were sprawled out within easy flying distance, he could burn and destroy and snack if he wanted to. Most dragons did, but then Castiel had never enjoyed such things. He liked the pretty trees and meadows and unblemished scenery. He liked the people too, would sometimes pop into a few of the smaller villages in his human form. Not that they knew it was him, of course. Not many knew that bit about dragons, that they could assume human form. They liked to keep it that way. Though it'd be a stretch to say the humans were completely oblivious, they knew there was a dragon around, but they'd only come up to his lair to stare. A few children liked to point and throw rocks on dares, but nothing more. They were too afraid. Castiel wished they weren't, but then that fear was the only thing keeping them at bay.

Yawning widely, Castiel flopped his wings against the ground to either side of him. Mmm, it was almost noon. The sun was warm overhead. Maybe he'd take a nap. Not very productive, but it would pass the time.

In truth the boredom was new phenomena, and not one he liked. The Omega was only twenty-five years old and already he'd done everything he'd had a mind to do. He'd left his parents cave when he was sixteen, like his brothers before him. Rather than maraud and burn, though, he'd traveled the world. He'd taken human ships across the Great Sea, he'd walked the Great Rampart in the eastern lands, climbed the tallest mountains, wandered great halls of castles in every country. He'd gone diving for pearls in the seas of Sun, crossed great deserts, climbed great towers in both Italia and Eiffel, and flown over safaris in the distant land of Afri. He'd immersed himself in every culture, spent time with the people, eaten their food, everything.

Eventually he'd come back to his home country, finding a comfortable cave to settle in. He'd made it his home, but that had lasted all of a year before he realized this wasn't what he wanted. Castiel didn't dare admit it to anyone, for assorted reasons. Not that he knew that many people to tell. Half the people would take it the wrong way, the other half would screech "traitor" and try to knock some sense into him.

Castiel did like his independence, liked being able to do things without someone hovering over him and putting down irrational restrictions. That said...he was a romantic. It was the downside of his traveling, he'd seen too many happily mated couples. He wanted an Alpha of his own. Someone to coddle him and spoil him, guard him and have amazing sex with him. He _wanted_ to be taken care of, a mindset his Omega brother would throttle him for. Old fashioned? Very. But...he still wanted it.

That said, Castiel also realized the foolishness of this. There weren't exactly an abundance of dragons around, let alone Alpha dragons he was attracted to. He'd met several in his travels, and many had been the cause of his departure from a country. He'd heard of his kind mating humans, but not when the Omega was the dragon. Something about ego issues. Not to mention he doubted an average human would fulfill the protection requirements.

Castiel only stirred from his doze when rainclouds blotted out the sun overhead. Groaning softly, he rolled himself back onto all fours and shuffled back up into his cave. Well, maybe he could reread some of his books. Again.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Dean trotted between barn and tavern as a downpour began, ducking through the cracked door and glancing around the taproom. There wasn't much of a crowd here yet, despite the weather. It was easy enough to take a seat at the bar and flag over the innkeeper.

"You're here early," he noted. "Where you traveling to?"

"Depends. Is this Pontiac?"

Brown eyes narrowed under bushy brows. "Aye. Who's asking?"

"Dean Winchester. Sounds like you've got a job for me."

That got the innkeeper's attention. The Beta leaned over his bar, eyes intent. "You're him? One of the Winchester Dragon Slayers?"

"That depends. You got a dragon around here?"

"Yes, yes of course. But you're him?" Leaning over a bit farther he asked, "Is it true you slew the Great Terror in the south with a single swipe?"

Dean winced. While it was good for business to have a reputation fluffed up, sometimes he forgot people honestly believed it. But then they'd never had to try killing a dragon before. It was difficult and dangerous to the upmost degree. A primary reason very few Slayers were in the business, and why they only hunted dragons when they were making a deadly nuisance of themselves.

"It took more than one blow, but yeah."

"And Thornton's Green Menace? What about the- "

"Look, do you have a dragon problem or not? If you wanna hear stories I'll tell you for a few drinks, but unless you have work for me I can't stick around."

"Of course, of course." The innkeeper waved over a maid as he spoke, perking up. "Maria can take your things to a room. We do have a dragon, Mr. Winchester."

"Dean," the Alpha corrected, sparing a smile for the young maid who came to take his packs. The broadsword he kept, though he let her take the crossbow. "If that's true it must be in hibernation. I circled around the whole village on my way in. The crops look fine, so do the livestock. No burned buildings, no piles of cinders, no fresh graves lining the streets."

"It's there, I swear it. A great monster with a hide of sapphires," the Beta insisted. "Huge, it was. Mouth big enough to eat a horse in one gulp. The beast has a nest in one of the caves north of town."

Dean drummed gloved fingers on the counter. "Has anyone else seen it?"

The innkeeper nodded enthusiastically. "Aye, sir. Most of the children, most of the townsfolk in fact. The thing flies over our heads, spooks the cattle and scatters the flocks."

"Does it eat them?"

That made the Beta hesitate. "No."

"Never?"

"Not...the blue one, no. Others, in the past. And you know firsthand what those creatures are capable of. We won't wait for it to do damage before we get rid of it."

Dean considered it, torn. This wasn't the strongest case he'd ever heard, and he had half a mind to walk away. But it was mid afternoon and raining, even if he left now he wouldn't reach the next town until nightfall. Besides, Impala was tired. She'd earned a rest and some oats. He'd made sure to give her a good rubdown before coming inside, flipping a stable boy an extra copper for the good feed. No, he'd stay the night at least. And Dean knew if he did that then he'd get talked into checking out this dragon one way or another.

"I'll go take a look in the morning. You know the arrangement?"

"Aye, sir. Anything to eat?"

Dean ordered some food, tugging off his gloves and helping himself to the tankard of beer the man had plunked on the bar. Depending on the Slayer and the beast of choice they might actually demand a certain amount of money. Some even refused the job if the town couldn't pay. Dean usually just asked for a room and some food, a few tankards of whatever liquor they had on hand. His father did the same, as had his brother before Sam had decided law was more his speed. It was one of many reasons the Winchesters were among the more popular Slayers. They'd take care of the monster problem even if you couldn't pay, even if you couldn't scrape together a decent meal. Dean loved his job, the free room and meals were perks. Not to mention it was an added draw to appreciative local Omegas, they seemed to like the 'humble' thing and were always very enthusiastic when expressing their appreciation.

Eventually people did come in from work, most of them wet and all of them hungry. They were also exited to find a Slayer drinking their beer. Many insisted on buying him more. Dean hardly complained, even after the usual demands for retellings of his more popular accomplishments. It was after dark before he extracted himself, making his way up to his room. Normally he didn't ascribe to early nights, but he did if he knew there'd be something to fight come morning. Assuming these people were right, and all of them insisted there was a great blue dragon hiding in the local caves, he'd need his sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Perry123, apwbd817, MeshackDiva, Weedom, and Miketsukami-kun!**

 **Daily update number two my pretties!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain had stopped by morning. Castiel took advantage of it, going for a walk on two legs. He liked going around in this fashion anyway, but nature was even more beautiful after a fresh rain. Grass blades glistening, drops clinging to flowers and leaves, damp streaking trees, birds chirping and fluttering around. More importantly, the bees and butterflies were out. He liked the bees. There were a few hives he liked to check on.

The Omega had left his boots in his cave, liking the feeling of wet grass swishing around his feet. He'd opted to leave his long coat in the cave, enjoying the warm summer air. While many of the southern cultures he'd visited were practical, his home country was not. But then that was a perk of solitude. There was no one to cry indecency as he walked barefoot through a damp forest clad only in loose cotton pants and a short-sleeved tunic. Oh how he missed the jungles of Afri, where he could go shirtless when the sun didn't threaten to burn his flesh.

There was a meadow roughly half a mile from his cave, at an angle from the nearest village, so rarely did he encounter anyone. Though the primary reason he came here was the flowers. Thick, lush grass covered in flowers of purple, yellow, and white. Some weeds, some not. Either way there were many creatures drawn here by them. If he was still enough he got to see them all. Rabbits, gophers, butterflies, mice, bumblebees, humming birds. The tiny birds fascinated him as much as his favored bees.

The Omega made his way carefully into the meadow's center, taking care not to crush the flowers and moving slow enough for creatures to scatter before they could be stepped on. Once he reached a patch of grass next to a thick bed of flowering weeds he settled down cross-legged, carefully plucking straight lengths from the ground. When he had enough he began to weave them into a thick crown of green, purple, and yellow.

Castiel was adding a few stems of white flowers when a brown-haired bunny made its way through the grass, nose twitching. Smiling fondly, the dragon slowly took one of the white flowered weeds and offered it to the creature. After a few moment's hesitation, and some cautious sniffing, the bunny ate his offering and continued on its way.

Eventually he shifted position, unfolding legs going numb and setting the flower crown over one knee so he could weave with both hands. When he was satisfied he placed the crown on his head, then on a whim began work on a second one. This one was primarily white and yellow.

He was adding a purple weed to his work when he saw the first bee. His work slowed considerably as he sat there, smiling and watching the small insect buzz around. The making of his second crown went far slower, his attention drawn by the bustling bugs. At one point a butterfly with yellow wings joined them, but the tiny hummingbird delighted him the most. While he adored bees, the diminutive birds fascinated him. How something so small could move so quickly, and in so many directions, how they fed, how their wings moved, everything. He himself had taken years to learn how to fly backwards as they did, something he knew few if any others of his kind could do.

The Omega was watching the little green and blue bird stick its nose into a cluster of flowers when it abruptly abandoned the food, darting away as quickly as it had come. Frowning, having heard the same slight disturbance, Castiel lifted his head and looked around. His eyes lit on a figure in the tree line, and for a moment his heart lurched. He'd seen enough Slayers in his time to know when he faced one. Even if they were not so obvious as this one. A heavy sword sheathed at his belt, along with a dagger he guessed to be silver, a loaded crossbow in his hands. He was approaching slowly, a frown on his face, posture weary.

 _No,_ he scolded himself, forcing the unease back down. _How many Slayers know we can take human form? And what reason would one have to come here? I've done nothing wrong. I've hurt no one. Besides, look at his face. He might be on the hunt, but he's confused._

Castiel carefully got to his feet, finished flower crown in hand. "Hello. Are you lost?" he asked innocently.

"I don't think so. What're you doing out here?"

The Omega began retracing his steps back through the meadow, making his way closer to the human Alpha. "I'm watching the bees. You scared away a hummingbird."

"Uh, sorry, but is the honey really worth it? Most folks don't come out here if they don't have to when there's a dragon around."

"Perhaps," Castiel agreed, reaching the meadow's edge and approaching at a nonthreatening speed. "What is your name?"

Up close the Omega was able to confirm his suspicions. This particular Slayer did not fall into the category of roughened, dirty, and in-dire-need-of-a-bath like those he'd run into multiple times. Perhaps a little rough, but this Alpha was clean shaven with short cut hair and clean, well-made clothes. Evergreen eyes, astatically pleasing features, broad shoulders, and an appealing frame. Unfortunately his weapons also appeared to be well cared for, which was a bit concerning.

"Uh, Dean." The crossbow was slowly lowering. "Who're you? You live around here?"

"Yes, I'm a local of sorts. My name is Castiel." Taking another step closer, the Omega reached up to place his second flower crown on the human's head. He stepped back to a more respectful distance when that was done, smiling at the pretty Alpha. "What is it you're hunting?"

"What makes you think I'm hunting?"

"I don't know anyone who goes for a stroll fully armed." He nodded at the long leather coat, one that hung open over his weapons, allowing the dragon to glimpse of the sigils pressed into it, the scaled pattern of the inner layer. At least one of those layers were fashioned of dragon hide, gathered when a beast shed its skin. Slayers liked to collect them, as they were fireproof. "I've seen those sigils before, in an old text. Slayers make use of that combination most often."

Evergreen eyes regarded him steadily. Then, to Castiel's dismay, the Alpha raised his crossbow again. "Really. And how would you know, if you're really a local?"

Trying to keep his voice calm Castiel said, "I live here now. I didn't always. I like to read. Have you ever been to a monastery? They have books on everything, including sigils. If you don't make trouble and you help with their work, they welcome you into their libraries."

The crossbow didn't lower, its arrow still aimed at his chest. "The nearest monastery is a month's ride from here. You really expect me to believe an unmated Omega traveled that far just for books?"

"What is it you're hunting, Dean? Do I really resemble an unholy creature?"

"You'd be amazed how many things out there can look human when they want to. You know something funny? You're the only person within two miles of the dragon's den. Even the regular hunters are avoiding that place. It'd be a new trick for me, but it wouldn't surprise me."

Castiel wondered if Dean realized how silly it seemed, him being all serious and gruff while still wearing the flower crown. Not that he himself was any less concerned. He'd never had a Slayer catch on so quickly. Pretty and smart.

Managing a smile he hoped was convincing the Omega asked, "Do I really look like a dragon to you? I must say that's a first."

Dean seemed to hesitate, then asked, "Why are you out here on your own?"

Castiel shrugged, glancing down at the crossbow. "I was old enough to leave home, so I did. I didn't want to be a burden. Unfortunately I've yet to find an Alpha I wish to call mate. I'm happy here. There's hives nearby, flowers, deer."

"Deer?"

"I still need to eat, Dean. I don't enjoy it, but I try to make it quick."

Evergreen eyes were still narrowed suspiciously, but the crossbow's point began to slowly drop again. Castiel relaxed, only to tense again when the Alpha's free hand slid around, pulling a flask from one of his coat's inner pockets. An instinctive tingle ran down his spine, an uneasy one.

"I don't know about dragons looking human, but I know how they react to the blood of a siren."

Castiel stared at the flask, then lifted his gaze. In a quiet voice he asked, "Why are you here? Slayers are only called if a creature is causing death and destruction."

"Some folks don't want to wait around for their people to die before they do something." He handed the Omega the flask, ordering, "Open it."

Reluctantly Castiel obeyed. He knew what the blood of sirens could do to a dragon. On its own it would burn them like acid, dipped on a weapon it could kill them. But Dean had asked it of him, and he had the strangest urge to please him.

"Pour some on your hand."

Castiel's shoulders slumped. "Do I have to?" he asked quietly, tone pleading.

He was surprised when Dean didn't lift the crossbow again. "Since when can dragons look human?"

"Since always." Castiel closed the flask, trying not to think about where it'd come from. "It's one of our best kept secrets."

"Then why are you telling me?" Dean took back the flask, pocketing it. "Why are you even talking to me at all?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Castiel asked simply. "You're not attacking me. I don't like hurting people. I don't even like hurting animals, but...I enjoy meat. I _need_ it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You must, otherwise you would have shot me by now," Castiel pointed out. "You're a seasoned Slayer, yes? That means you scouted this area before you came looking for me. What did you see?" He gestured to the meadow behind him. "There are more areas like this, this one is simply the largest and the closest. This place is beautiful, Dean. Why would I want to destroy it? Nature will cleanse itself in time, but until then I have no intention of laying waste to anything. Much less a place as beautiful as this. If I must feed then I hunt wild animals, not livestock. I don't enjoy causing fear, I take no pleasure in suffering."

"That's why you ain't dead. Only reason I stuck around was because I got in late yesterday. My horse needed the rest as much as I did. If it wasn't for a bunch of bitching locals I'd have kept moving."

Castiel's head tilted to one side, though not so much his own crown would fall. "What now, then? Do you want to kill me?"

"I probably should, but...gatta say, I've never met a dragon quite like you before."

"Is that a good thing?" the Omega asked, confused.

"Dunno yet." Evergreen eyes flicked around the meadow. "Where's that cave you're holed up in?"

"Are you referring to my home?"

"Yeah. I wanna take a look. Never met a dragon who didn't keep a horde in their lair."

"I have a horde," Castiel agreed. "It's half a mile from here. Come, I'll show you."

He reached out, taking the Alpha's right hand in his own and leading him into the trees. Dean let him, which was a pleasant surprise in itself. The Slayer hadn't even knocked off his flower crown. The more time Castiel spent in is presence the more he liked him. His scent was as appealing as his appearance, lavender and clean clothes and leather mixed with whisky and Alpha musk. Better still, Dean struck him as a very capable Slayer. Perhaps one who wouldn't mind mating an Omega who was a dragon. There was certainly potential.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

What the hell was he doing? As soon as he knew this Omega was a dragon he should have killed him. Shot a crossbow bolt dipped in siren blood through his chest and called it a day. Admittedly the human form thing was new, but he'd handled new before easily enough.

Dean ducked under a tree limb, letting the Omega with big cobalt eyes lead him back to his lair. Maybe it was his sweet, mouthwatering scent, maybe it was the way he smiled, maybe it was the adorable overall package. Somehow even after he realized what he was looking at was a dragon Dean found himself reluctant to pull the crossbow's trigger. He hadn't even poured siren's blood over his bare flesh for good measure. He hadn't been able to, not after the Omega had looked at him like that.

At least if anyone asked he had a good excuse lined up. There really hadn't been any traditional dragon signs around, and he believed Castiel when he'd claimed to dislike doing such things. Everything about him seemed sincere, which in itself was something new for Dean. Sincerity and innocence that gave him the strangest urge. One that involved fucking the Omega against the nearest tree.

"Where did you travel from?" said Omega was asking him.

"Here. There. Everywhere. Don't really make a habit of staying in one place for too long."

"Why?"

"It's the job. Go back to this little town about a week's ride north of here pretty regular, but I wouldn't call it home."

"Why do you go there, then?"

"Another Slayer has a base there, he doesn't travel much anymore. He's kind of like a second father to me. I stay with him between jobs, or I go to San Cali."

"The fief on the west coast?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm curious. You could ask some questions of your own if you like."

"Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Three elder brothers. Two Alphas, one Omega. No sisters."

"Do they share your philosophy on the whole marauding thing?"

"If I tell you they don't, will you hunt them?"

"If they're killing folks I don't make a habit of walking away."

Castiel didn't provide an answer, instead asking, "Do you have siblings?"

"A brother."

"In San Cali?"

"Yeah. He's going to a school, he's gonna be a lawyer."

"Does he enjoy it?"

"Yeah, pretty sure that's why he chose it."

"Good."

Dean would have kept probing, but that was when they left the trees. Castiel lead the way towards the base of a low mountain, the area before it mostly dirt and stone. The cave's entrance was large, plenty big enough to accommodate a dragon, and at a slight upward angle. A handy feature for keeping out rain and damp.

"I've never had visitors before. I suppose it's a good thing I've been bored lately, otherwise it would be messy."

The Alpha glanced around, not missing markings of claws and scales and a tail in the dirt. Still he didn't free his hand from Castiel's, didn't knock the sweet-smelling crown from his head, following the dragon into his lair. An honest first for him on multiple levels.

"What do you think? It's large enough for me in either form, easy to keep dry, clean. And the entrance is close enough I don't need to make my own light all the time."

Dean took a slow look around, postponing commentary. He'd seen a lot of lairs in his day, and he could honestly say none looked like this. But then Castiel was the first who seemed to spend so much time in his human form. There were no carcasses and bones scattered around the floor, no patches of burning trees. While they rarely kept their horde so close to the open, he didn't see any trace of riches either. Gold and diamonds and precious stones that dragons would collect for themselves.

The floors were swept stone, dead torches attached to the walls at regular intervals. There was not a bone or piece of trash in sight. It even smelled nice, no doubt due to the seven vases of fresh flowers scattered around the room. The fire pit was dead, and near it was what appeared to be food stores. Cabinets with dishes and utensils and spices and two loaves of bread. There were also several slabs of cooked venison on the small table, one that came with mismatched chairs.

Even more of interest to Dean was the bookcases and trunks, which lined the far wall to either side of a tunnel that led off from the main cavern. Ten foot tall bookshelves, dozens of them, crammed full of books and scrolls. Between them were trunks, large and small, no two exactly alike. A few were tooled leather, but the others were obviously foreign.

Castiel finally let go of his hand, taking a few steps away to make a sweeping gesture at the wall of bookcases and trunks. "My horde. What do you think?"

"That is a lot of books."

"Not as many as the monasteries," the dragon admitted, still beaming proudly. "Yet. But then this is a private collection. Theirs is for the use of everyone."

"Uh-huh. What's in the trunks?"

A bright smile lit up the Omega's face. Dean watched, slowly taking off his crown and setting it on the table as Castiel scurried over to one that appeared to be fashioned of tightly woven and dried reeds. As he watched the dragon crouched down, undoing the straps and opening it. Whatever he'd expected it wasn't for the Omega to take out a large black mask and an oddly shaped bell. The former was elaborate, carefully painted, obviously tribal. The bells were two cone-shaped things attached by a horseshoe of metal, an engraved stick looped over one with the leather thong tied to one of its ends.

"Look! These are agogo bells, from west Afri, one of the oldest Samba instruments. They're typically used in religious ceremonies. You either knock them together or hit them with the stick. Want to try?"

Before Dean could respond the bells were thrust into his hands anyway. He slowly sat down his crossbow so he could slip the stick off, giving one an uneasy tap. It sounded like a cowbell to him, but Castiel seemed so very proud of them.

"A witchdoctor gave me those, when I was waiting out the rainy season. And this was a gift from the mate of a tribal chief. What do you think?" He held it in front of his face, peeking out at Dean through the eye holes.

"When were you in Afri?"

"Four years ago, I think." Castiel lowered the mask, carefully placing it back in the trunk. There was obviously more in it, but the Omega didn't take anything else out. As he took back the bells he continued, "I spent more time there than I intended, travel during the rainy season is virtually impossible whether you go by ground or by air. It's still beautiful, if you can handle the heat. You should see their jungles, if you don't mind the dangers."

Closing the reed trunk, Castiel moved on to the next one. This trunk was hardwood, oriental designs tooled into its surface. The Omega opened brass latches to hoist its lid, lifting something wrapped in heavy cloth. He pulled it away, revealing what looked like a goblet. The shape was familiar, at any rate, but he didn't recognize the material. It looked heavy, solid, a cream color mixed with swirls of pale pink. The handles were fashioned like lions with open mouths, the cup's surface engraved with swirling clouds and sweeping designs, an additional ring around its short flute before squaring out over four rounded feet.

"It's a jade cup. A friend I made on the Silk Road knew I liked jade, but he hated giving useless gifts. This was his solution. Clever, don't you think?"

Dean slowly took the cup, a little surprised by its weight. It wasn't overly heavy, but it was hardly comparable to your standard wooden tankard. "Yeah," he answered absently, running his fingers over designs etched into cool stone. "Did everyone give you stuff everywhere you went?"

"No. I'd have a true horde if they did," Castiel chuckled, taking back the cup and re-wrapping it. Once he'd replaced it and closed the trunk again he straightened, regarding Dean with bright eyes. "This is my horde. Since I've become of age I've traveled to every corner of the world. These are my spoils, tokens from friends or remarkable trinkets I couldn't pass up. Books and information or stories I was able to bring home. I've begun visiting monasteries to make copies of the rarer tomes, or my favorite texts. I know it's unconventional, but these things please me as much as shiny trinkets."

Dean got the feeling they wouldn't make him smile so much, though. Then he scolded himself for the observation. Even so, he didn't pick up his crossbow. Instead he asked, "Never met another dragon to settle down with?"

The Omega grimaced. "A few thought I would make a suitable mate, and I always disagreed. Thanks to them I had to leave more than one culture early. I hate being run off by an Alpha who believes themselves entitled to me, but I couldn't stay. Very few cultures honor an Omega's wish to turn down a propositioning Alpha. If I settle down it will be with a mate of my choosing." He quirked his head to one side and asked, "Were you trying to see if I'd give away the locations of less pleasant dragons?"

"No," he answered honestly, before realizing he should probably have lied.

"Then why?"

 _"Do_ you know any less pleasant dragons?"

"Unfortunately. But while my family is less inclined to limit their hunting grounds, they generally avoid wanton destruction. Such behavior tends to draw Slayers. Believe it or not they're in the majority. Barring the occasional sadistic individual raised on very traditional values, at any rate."

"What about you? Ever have a rebellious faze?"

A flicker of guilt sparked in the Omega's eyes. "Yes. Once. When I was very young. I can't remember what I was angry about, but...I started a forest fire. It didn't go far, a storm began not long after my tantrum. When it was over and I'd calmed down I saw what'd become of the land. Everything was gone. There were skeletons in the ashes. No human ones, but..."

He looked away, eyes over bright. The sorrowful look didn't seem to fit on the dragon's face, and Dean decided he didn't like having it there. He reached down, gently gripping his chin to bring it up and around. Castiel blinked damp eyes rapidly, surprise flickering among the bitter sorrow as their lips brushed together.

"Guess that put you off marauding for good, huh?"

"Completely," the Omega whispered, sniffing.

"Good. But stop thinking about it, alright?"

"Why?"

"Don't like seeing you sad."

Castiel's breath caught as a firm kiss was pressed over his mouth, and he melted almost immediately under the Alpha's touch. Dean slid his free arm around his waist, pulling the Omega's body against his own, the other moving to cup his skull. His mouth molded against the Alpha's as easily as his body, warm and supple and sweet. When they parted it was briefly, and Castiel gave a tiny mewl as he clung to the Slayer's shoulders, refusing to pull away. A brief growl of his own rumbled in Dean's throat, surprising him as he came back for more.

He had had the time to enjoy numerous Omegas and female Betas during his time on the road. Some more enjoyable or unique than others, but he could honestly say he'd never been with a dragon before. Or at least if he had they'd slipped by him. Regardless, this dragon was very warm in his arms, his body lean and surprisingly muscular beneath his thin clothes, not to mention obvious indications of arousal. The sweet, earthy scent of Omega arousal was accompanied by a hardening cock. Something he himself was now sporting.

When they separated both were panting, the Omega whimpering as his head tilted to one side. Dean's head dropped, mouthing and suckling at scent glands on his neck's base. Suddenly the idea of Castiel leaving this cave without his scent on him, without some sort of mark, was actually angering. This one was _his._

"You got a bed around here?" he rasped when he lifted his head.

"Back room," was the breathless response.

After delivering one more, devouring kiss Dean began pulling the Omega in the direction in which he'd pointed. He was a little surprised to feel hands tugging impatiently at his clothes, an insistent noise in his throat. The Alpha found himself fumbling to get his outer layers off while still moving and not breaking contact with Castiel. By the time they reached a secondary chamber both had managed to strip down to the waist, though Dean's belt was undone.

Unfortunately this chamber was dark, and Castiel had to pull away and step over to a candle. It was Dean's turn to follow, a finger hooked in his waistband, free hand wandering over planes of fair flesh. He almost missed it when Castiel cupped both hands around the wick, leaned in, and blew sharply. Instantly it was alight, making the Alpha start.

"How did you do that?" he asked, voice rough with lust.

That earned him a fond smile, for all Castiel's pupils were flushed with lust of his own. "I'm a dragon," he said simply, taking the candle to light several others. "If you wish I'll explain the mechanics to you later."

"Later is good."

There were lots of candles around the room, he noticed, all fashioned of soft scented beeswax. But after lighting about five of them Castiel seemed to grow impatient, hurriedly setting his primary candle down and flinging himself back into the human's arms. Dean had taken the brief break to wrestle off his boots, making shedding the rest of his clothes much easier. This chamber was equipped with a large, plush looking bed covered with all the blankets and pillows an Omega could wish for, and by the time they fell onto it neither wore a stitch.

Dean crawled over the Omega as soon as they were on it, head dropping to devour his mouth all over again, one leg hitching up around his waist, a hand running through his hair as the other clung to his shoulders. However innocent he'd behaved before, Castiel was as eager as he was.

Eager or not, once the human had bottomed out inside his gasping Omega he couldn't bring himself to rush. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. Wanted to stare into Castiel's face as he writhed on his cock, as he was brought to the edge and shoved over it. Wide cobalt eyes and full, gasping lips set in a pinkened face would have his full attention until the Alpha was satisfied, until he was rendered a spent mess on the soft blankets. Then he'd flip the Omega over so he could mount him and do it all over again.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Castiel's head fell back as he screamed, vision briefly going white. His entire frame convulsed, held in check only by the Alpha atop him. Oh gods, he'd never imagined a shared orgasm would be so much more powerful than one enjoyed alone. While he'd tended his own needs in the past he'd never gone so far with another person, which was something he was suddenly very glad of.

Gradually, like the tide drawing away from the shore, intense waves of pleasure subsided until he was left with an encompassing sense of happiness and wellbeing. Warm lips were pressing a trail down his neck and across his collar bone, a possessive growl rumbling in the Alpha's throat. Castiel smiled faintly, humming happily at the sensation only to whine his dismay as a limp cock was withdrawn from him. He felt oddly empty without Dean inside him, he didn't like it.

"Hush," the human rumbled, kissing his lips tenderly, stroking his hair. "Roll over."

Castiel's breath hitched. It wasn't easy, his muscles still didn't feel fully solid, but he managed to maneuver himself onto his stomach, obligingly spreading his legs for his mate. Just as he'd hoped, the Alpha knelt between his thighs and hitched his hips up a bit in order to mount him from behind. The Omega whimpered, pressing back onto him, only to gasp as a faster, rougher pace than before was set.

The dragon fumbled, yanking over a pillow to stuff his face into. When it was yanked away, tossed aside by his Alpha, he yelped a wordless protest. It was immediately followed by a surprised cry as the human yanked out of him in order to deliver two sharp blows to his backside before thrusting into him again.

"Wanna hear you," Dean growled, nipping along one bare shoulder. "Never hide from me, got that?"

"Yes-yes Alpha," Castiel stammered out, moaning as their hips snapped together again and again.

Never in his life had he been so utterly dominated. Their previous position and pace had been more intimate, what he understood to be love making. This was almost something else. To be mounted and fucked by an Alpha was both an action of trust and of surrender. Being spanked had somehow only made this experience even more enjoyable, which struck him as odd but nothing to complain about. He was far more vulnerable in this position than he had been on his back, on his belly with his posterior raised, pinned beneath an Alpha that was, at current, bigger and stronger than him. In a sense he was helpless, on top of having that same Alpha between his spread legs, doing such intimate and pleasurable things to his body. To be mounted was to surrender, to either trust implicitly or be forcibly bent to an Alpha's will. If Dean chose to mate him now, he could do nothing but accept it. Until today the idea of being mated quelled him to his core, and yet…where every dragon had induced a sense of revulsion at the idea, Castiel found himself wishing Dean really would mate him.

"Alpha, Alpha please," he gasped, freely moaning and crying out in pleasure as he was fucked into his own bed. A hand was always wandering his body now, stroking his back, gripping his neck, tugging his cock, twisting and pinching his nipples. The more he writhed in pleasure, it seemed, the more enthusiastic Dean became.

"Please what?" was the growled response, right before a thumb brushed the head of his aching cock.

Castiel shrieked, thrusting into his fist before begging, "Mate me! Mate me, mate me Alpha, please! Make me yours, be good, be so good for you, Alpha, Dean, _please..."_

"You're already mine."

Castiel's eyes widened as he screamed, teeth sinking into the soft junction between neck and shoulder. Not from pain, only surprise and delight. The oddly euphoric sensation pushed him over the edge, and he screamed again as an orgasm just as intense as the first crashed over him. Dean snarled, teeth still in his flesh, and Castiel felt his knot swell. With one last thrust it was buried inside him, his knot growing to lock them together as the Alpha came deep inside him. His body shuddered and convulsed, held in check only by his Alpha.

When he went limp Castiel actually felt consciousness slip away briefly, his eyes sliding closed as teeth detached from the new mate mark. Still, it couldn't have been too long, as knots generally stayed for about half an hour. Dean's was still inside him when he stirred, feeling idle kisses being pressed along his neck and shoulders as fingers stroked his hair in a remarkably pleasurable fashion. He hummed happily, leaning into the touch.

"How you doing, Cas?" the human asked, tone still rougher than usual for all he sounded hesitant.

Castiel beamed, nuzzling his hand. "Wonderfully, mate."

Dean's thumb brushed his temple, warm lips brushing his. "Don't mind being stuck with a human?"

"No," he said honestly. Turning as much as the knot would allow, Castiel hesitantly peeked up into Dean's face. "Do you think...when it goes down we could do it again?" Brushing the Alpha's neck he asked in a quiet voice, "And could I mark you too?"

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't a kiss that made his head swim. Dragons and humans were alike in that regard, he knew. Alphas always marked their Omegas, it was what triggered a mating. But not always did the Omega mark their Alpha in turn. Some Alphas grew angry at the very suggestion, as it implied a level of equality in the relationship. Castiel was delighted to realize Dean was not such an Alpha.

"Damn right you can," he rumbled when they parted, beaming broadly.

Smiling in turn, Castiel rolled his hips, enjoying the resulting moan from his new mate. As the knotted cock inside him spilled a little more seed, he lifted his head to accept the possessive kiss. Perhaps it was foolish, deciding he loved a human he'd just met, but at the moment he didn't care.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For a full night and day they stayed in Castiel's cave after their mutual mating. Dean wouldn't even let the Omega leave his bed, save to use the privy. The one time he tried to leave the bed to fetch something to drink he found himself knocked flat to the mattress, a hand on his throat pinning him to the blanket as a warning was rumbled in the Alpha's chest. The hold didn't choke him, was meant to restrain rather than harm, and he melted under it with a whine of submission.

After that he didn't leave the bed, except for the few occasions when he had to tend the necessaries. Even then he didn't make the mistake of trying to simply crawl to freedom again. Instead he'd tug on Dean's arm, shyly mumbling his need and peering up at him with hopeful eyes. Each time the Alpha's face would soften, and he'd kiss his mate tenderly before escorting him to the privy, an indoor affair down a narrow tunnel.

Castiel might have objected being confined to the space, however comfortable, but Dean took care of him. When he was thirsty he'd be brought water or sweet wine, when he was hungry the Alpha cooked for him. Once he'd even found the Dragon's small horde of things that his Omega side favored. Bolts of soft fabrics, a few shiny trinkets, sealed containers of candies, and jars of scented oils. He'd selected Castiel's favorite of the oils, then proceeded to give the Omega a massage from head to toe.

When he wasn't being pampered by his surprisingly doting mate or being brought to yet another orgasm, Castiel found himself talking with Dean for hours on end. About anything and everything. Family, friends, their mutual travels, adventures, likes, dislikes. The more he learned about his mate, the more satisfied he was he'd made the right decision. No other Alpha would do for him but Dean.

Nearly a full day since he'd shown Dean his cave, they had come to a decision as to just what to do with themselves. Regardless of what Dean told the townsfolk it would only be a matter of time before another Slayer came through, one less interested in listening to Castiel's insistence he was peaceful. Dean had no intention of allowing that to happen. The cave, while comfortable, also wasn't the most defensible position in the world. The Alpha did, however, know of a place situated on the far edge of a nearby fief. The lord of which owed him a life-debt after he'd taken care of a rabid troll. Castiel disliked having to dismantle his nest, but Dean promised that everything could be transported to the tower without anything being damaged. He'd also have more room in which to grow his library, and the tower just happened to be within a week's ride from no less than three significant monasteries.

In the end, Castiel would have agreed even if Dean hadn't gone out of his way to make the new location as conforming as possible to his needs. He trusted his new mate, adored him, and would obey most orders without hesitation. He'd never realized how much he enjoyed being dominated, particularly since it wasn't in the sense that most people recognized it as. His submission to Dean wasn't simply a matter of him bowing to the Alpha's every whim. It was trusting the Alpha to treat him well, to choose a home he would be happy in, to take care of him, to pleasure rather than harm him in bed, to restrain him for his safety and wellbeing. Too many public dominance displays in more than one country he'd visited, including this one, had been an Alpha cowing their Omega. Yet he'd seen it this way, too. An Omega gazing up at their mate with trust and adoration as they obeyed their Alpha's will or knelt at their feet.

He had been on his own for so long, fending for himself and remaining on edge when not in blessed solitude, it was a relief to be able to relax and trust himself to an Alpha. To Dean. Not just any random Alpha, he wasn't so foolish, only to Dean.

So when Dean asked him to live someplace safer, he agreed to move. It would be a few days to get a message to a friend of his that would be able to help them do it, even longer to ride to the fief's lord who owed him that debt. Until then, Castiel was more than willing to travel with his mate, leaving a few sigils around his cave to keep out riffraff and looters.

A day after Dean had gone off to find a dragon worth slaying, he walked back into town with an Omega at his side and no dragon pelt on his back. Since they would be traveling Castiel had donned a sturdier tunic and breeches, putting a purse, dagger, and short sword on his belt. A small bag of a few necessities was slung over his back, his feet clad in well-made boots. His typical traveling garb when in this country, though he wore something similarly practical regardless of where his wanderings had taken him. He worried a bit about how Impala would react, but Dean insisted she'd be fine. She was a Slayer's horse, she was used to being in close-quarters with non-humans.

This trip into town was as much to retrieve her and Dean's belongings as it was to try and ease the townspeople's fears. Castiel had no more intention of harming anyone or anything than he ever had, not that they knew as much. He was quite content to keep pace at Dean's flank, to his side and just behind him, letting the Alpha take the lead. They hadn't had the chance yet for Castiel to show him his full dragon form, but the Omega hoped it wouldn't change anything once he did. He liked having an Alpha willing to dominate him even if he was a dragon and Dean a human. But they _had_ discussed his abilities, what lore was true and what wasn't. Dean might not have witnessed his full, scaled form yet, but he knew what Castiel was capable of, and the Omega had given him a rough approximation of his size.

But that would have to wait. For now Castiel found himself wishing he were even smaller, so it'd be easier to hide from all the people staring at him. It was midday, so there were more people about as they paused their work for a meal and farmers came in for a respite from the fields. Heads turned, people muttering at the Slayer's return. He seemed unscathed, but his weapons were clean of blood and there was no proof of a dead dragon. What's more, he now had an Omega with him, one none of them recognized. Castiel wondered if they cared at all he could hear them, or they didn't think he could.

By the time Dean had reached the town's small court building, a one-room affair where the chieftain and town magistrate conducted their business, a small crowd was drifting after him. This particular building happened to be across the street from the inn and pub where the Alpha had been staying, and the owner stepped out when Dean passed.

"Hey, Winchester! Any luck with that dragon, then?"

"Did you find the beast?" another chipped in.

Several other villagers took this as their chance to add their own questions, all at once. Many of them were on how he'd found and slain the dragon in question. Castiel felt himself wilt a little against Dean's side. He'd forgotten just how much prejudice there was against his kind in this country, and he'd never had it directed solely at him before.

Resting a comforting hand on the Omega's arm, Dean turned to face them. "The dragon isn't a threat to you," he called, the babble of questions falling silent as he spoke. "They never were. But they're leaving the area anyway."

"Yeah, but did you kill it?" the innkeeper insisted.

"No."

That caused a small uproar.

"Why not?"

"Are you mad?"

"It's a monster, it must be slain!"

"You had the chance to kill it and you didn't?"

"Hey!" the Alpha snapped, drawing himself up and glowering at the group. Most of them were Betas, who responded quite well when dealing with an Alpha's authority. "They were up there in that cave for how long and ate how much of your livestock? How many fields were razed? How many people were killed? None. Not by them. They didn't do anything, so there was no reason to kill 'em. And like I said, they're leaving. You won't have to worry about them anymore."

"How do you know for sure it's leaving?" the innkeeper asked suspiciously.

"We…came to an agreement."

This drew even more questions. Castiel hadn't realized how difficult this would be, but Dean brushed off their demands. He shoved through the door of the court building, pulling Castiel in after him and heaving it shut. Inside the Omega found himself faced with the local magistrate, an aging Beta who seemed vaguely displeased with this whole affair, and a white haired Alpha chieftain. Technically local custom called for him to keep his gaze down and only speak when spoken to, at least with these older, likely old-fashioned sorts. Particularly since one was an Alpha. It was always something he was forgetting. But now he fell neatly into the exception category. The only times Omegas weren't obliged to adhere strictly to such behaviors were if their mate was present. It was something Castiel had a feeling he'd appreciate a lot in the coming days.

"Explain yourself, Slayer," the Alpha was saying, bushy white brows furrowed in a scowl.

Dean didn't answer right away. First he strode forward, joining them in the circle of high backed chairs around a table and dropping into one. He nudged back the one at his left, motioning for Castiel to join him. Castiel obeyed, a little pleased by the scandalized looks these earned from the elders.

"Okay, let's get something straight first. I never agreed to anything specific, and I sure as hell never promised you anything personally. I just told your innkeeper I'd take a look around. Which I did. I never said anything about vowing to take down a dragon."

"That is beside the point," huffed the magistrate.

"What good is a Slayer who doesn't slay?" quipped the chieftain. "You confirmed that there is a dragon out there, correct?"

"Yeah, and- "

"And dragons need to be slain. It's very simple. You're one of the best, we would appreciate it if you would act as such. And where did you find an Omega? We've never seen this one before. Is this why you didn't do your duty?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. Castiel almost opened his mouth, but chose to wait. Excuses such as this were among those he had a lot of practice with, but then it didn't look like this was the first time Dean had dealt with irritable townsfolk.

"Are either of you retired Slayers?"

"No," harrumphed the magistrate. "What does that- "

"Then you don't know the job," Dean informed him. "Part of the job is knowing when to make a judgement call. This is one of them. It ain't all black and white. Besides, neither of you were the guys who brought me in. No one brought me in, no one discussed terms, no one discussed payment. No discussion, no deal. So you chuckleheads don't have anything to be bitching about."

The magistrate spluttered, his face turning a worrisome shade of red. The chieftain drew himself up, eyes narrowing into slits. Castiel nearly rolled his eyes. He'd always hated Alpha pissing matches. Now seemed to be as good a time as any to try his hand at channeling his energies into something more constructive.

Lowering his gaze, Castiel leaned towards Dean and laid a hand on his bicep. In the most demure voice he'd ever attempted to use the Omega stated, "I don't think they're inclined to listen to reason, mate. Perhaps we should just pack your things and leave."

"Not until this matter is resolved," blustered the chieftain, even more riled than before. "You have no right to speak here, _Omega."_ He spat out that last word as though it were an insult.

Dean bristled, rising to his feet, eyes flaring. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the table's surface. "You will treat my mate with respect," he warned, tone hard. Right then his voice, his very air was one Alpha daring another to challenge him. "And I think this matter is as resolved as it's gonna be. Don't worry, we'll be out of what hair you have left within an hour."

He straightened, leaving the table and striding towards the door. Castiel was on his heels, a faint smile on his face. Perhaps it was silly, but it gave him something of a warm and fuzzy feeling, being defended in such a manner.

The crowd was still there when they left. This time Dean outright ignored them, going to the inn to retrieve what was left of his belongings. Castiel stuck to his heels, trying to ignore what he suspected to be jealously-induced barbs from the local female Betas and handful of Omegas. Thankfully Dean hadn't sprawled out, it was just a matter of grabbing a few bags, most of which was weapons and supplies to maintain them. Then he introduced his new mate to Impala. The mare was of the battle horse variety, big and muscled enough to carry heavily armored warriors into battle. And like her breatharian she'd been trained in combat, if against very different opponents.

Initially, when Dean led her out of her stall, she eyed Castiel like she was trying to decide if a bite or a kick might be better. Her nostrils flared, her head rearing back as she gave a quiet squeal, jerking up against the reins Dean still held, ears pricking forward, tail swishing as she stomped a front hoof.

"Easy girl," Dean crooned, stroking her nose. His free hand, the one not firmly gripping her reins, moved back to stroke her neck. "Easy, Baby. This is a friend, alright? Friend. No biting."

Castiel hung back at a safe distance as Dean murmured to his horse, stroking her neck and scratching behind her ears as Impala began to settle. She was a beautiful horse, lean and strong, her coat solid black save for the white on her nose and ears, her main and tail the same shade of coal. It didn't escape his attention how the Alpha softened for the mare, his tone and touch far kinder than how he dealt with his fellow humans. The only other time he'd had Dean go tender was when it was directed at him.

"Cas, give her the apple."

The Omega took a few small, slow steps forward, extending a red fruit with one hand. The mare's ears flicked forward, eyeing him wearily. But when it was close enough her nostrils flared, and she gave it a careful sniff before taking it daintily from his hand. Her bit wasn't in yet, so she was free to crunch the treat.

"Good, good," the Alpha murmured. "Keep your hand out. Let her get your scent."

Once she'd finished the apple Impala's nose dropped a little, air blowing down over Castiel's palm.

"Put your hand over her nose, nice and slow."

Again, Castiel obeyed. Impala jerked her head back a fraction at first, but then she nudged her head forward to bump his hand. He'd never been so close to a horse before, at least not one that was either trying to get away or bite his fingers off. They didn't like him, and he couldn't blame them. Unlike humans, animals could often tell what he was.

"Pet her neck, let her get used to you. Atta boy."

It was several minutes before Impala seemed to no longer care a dragon was in her personal space, and began rooting around both their pockets for more treats. Dean gave her another apple, muttering about her getting fat, which earned him a soft squeal and a headbutt to his chest.

"Tell her 'I'm awesome'."

Castiel blinked owlishly at him. "I'm awesome?"

Dean smirked. "Not to me, to the horse."

"Why?"

"Because unless you tell her that then she's going to buck you off."

"Why?"

"Because she's trained that way. I can't have just anybody trying to ride off on her."

"Does she let anyone else besides you rider?"

"Just me and Sammy. And now you."

"Oh. Um…." He tilted his head, trying to catch Impala's eye, then saying, "I'm awesome."

Her ears flicked forward then back, then she nickered softly, bumping his chest.

"Is that good?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get going before they decide to throw a bitch fit."

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"You're sure no one's around?"

Dean gave him an incredulous look, arms folded. "Why is it you're more worried about privacy now than last night?"

"If we're caught making love it will only be embarrassing. If I'm caught now they will try to kill me," Castiel pointed out philosophically.

They were standing in a glade by a narrow stream, a supposed safe distance from the road they'd been traveling. They'd spent the night here, and were only another day's ride from their destination. In truth Castiel had been stalling, but today Dean had refused to ride on until the Omega showed him his dragon form. It wasn't until now Castiel realized that the difficulty his Alpha had in denying him went both ways.

He rubbed his hands together uneasily, backing towards the glade's center so he'd have enough room. He'd already shed his clothes, which didn't exactly appear and disappear as needed, and he wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good set of boots. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch Dean's face, he let his other form take hold.

The transformation wasn't instantaneous, but nor was it slow. He'd changed often enough it wasn't even painful anymore, the sensation of bones bending and reshaping, tough scales rising to cover soft flesh, talons sprouting under his nails, wings erupting from his shoulder blades as his spine grew to form a tail.

When he opened his eyes again, Castiel towered over both his human mate and the horse tied by the river. Impala seemed none too pleased with this, but when he dared to look down Dean's face only showed wonder. The relief that hit him was so intense his legs buckled beneath him, but didn't give out.

As dragons went Castiel wasn't the largest, he was still an Omega, but nor was he the smallest. Standing upright he was twenty feet at the shoulder, his neck adding an extra six if his head was held high. From chest to hip he was thirty feet long, forty if you counted his long arrow-tipped tail. His wingspan was a proud sixty feet, the extra appendages half folded to his back. He had a stockier build than his kin to the far east, but he was leaner than his own Alpha breatharian, faster. Every inch of him was covered in scales a rich shade of dark sapphire, smooth for all they could withstand most attacks. Only something short range and strong, or covered in siren blood, could pierce a dragon's hide. Aside from another dragon, of course. As an Omega he also lacked the curving horns his Alpha brothers had, but they'd always seemed awkward to Castiel so he hadn't missed them. Each of his four paws, the front two equipped with thumbs, had talons just as sharp as his fangs.

Castiel didn't exactly make a habit of taking this form around humans, but the few times he had weren't met well. Lots of screaming, panicking, praying, attacking. Yet here stood Dean, staring at him like he was the most glorious thing to walk the earth. Even so he hadn't moved, apparently frozen to the spot.

Uneasy, the Omega dropped his head low to the ground, flattening his wings to his back and making himself as low as possible. He crawled forward a few steps, putting his blunt snout right in front of Dean. He made a low whining rumble in his throat, gently bumping the Alpha's chest.

This seemed to snap Dean out of it, his hands flying up to grasp his muzzle as he stumbled back a step. "Easy, Cas. Don't look at me like that. You're…wow."

'Wow' was good, right? Castiel still might not have been convinced, if Dean hadn't broken out into a wide grin. His shoulders sagged in relief, his eyes fluttering as a hand brushed over his scales.

"Never met a dragon as pretty as you, you know that? Why don't you have horns?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, but settled in a laying down position and raised his head. His voice was rougher in this form, more draconic, but they could still form human speech with practice. "Only Alphas and male Betas have horns."

Dean started. "Wait, you can talk?"

"Yes, I can talk," Castiel informed him, a bit miffed.

"Sorry, Cas, it's just…never heard a dragon talk before."

"Well I assume you were both trying to kill each other whenever you've met one," Castiel pointed out. He kept one ear cocked towards the road, but so far he hadn't heard anyone. His senses were sharper this way, far more than a human's. His ears sat atop his head on either side, not unlike a horse's in shape and just as scaled as the rest of him.

"Fair point," Dean admitted. He'd taken a few steps back and was slowly circling the Omega, openly staring at him. "You, uh, spend a lot of time like this?"

"Not if I'm at risk of being seen by humans who will panic or try to attack me. Most won't do any damage, but it complicates things." He lifted his tail so Dean wouldn't step on it or trip over it, amused when the Alpha stopped to run a hand over it as it arched over his head. "I'd rather not stay like this long, Dean."

"Do you hear anything?"

"No, but…"

"Just give me a little longer, alright? You're…you're awesome."

Dragons didn't blush as humans did, but Castiel felt like he was. He'd never been admired before, not like this. He'd always felt dirty, uneasy, when Alphas had studied him in the past. This was different, it felt different. Pure. What's more, Dean's admiring touches made him shiver pleasantly, not recoil in disgust. He wasn't overly fond of being called 'pretty', but he minded a bit less when he was being admired like a precious treasure.

He would hear if anyone came close, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get a late start today.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You may thank (or blame) CastielsHeart for their comment on AO3, and my painfully suggestive plot bunny farm for the pending epilogue. Trying to get it done, but if it's not posted by tomorrow it will be by Wednesday I promise!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Four days later saw Castiel sitting on a thick, expensive rug thrown out on the stone floor of a lord's sitting room. His legs were tucked beneath him, his shoulder against the tall armchair Dean was seated in. A fire was roaring in the hearth, warming the cooling night. It also provided plenty of illumination for their meeting, even if he was being ignored.

Well, the lord was ignoring him. Dean had warned him beforehand, of course, but that didn't mean Castiel wasn't irritated by the man. He was one of those lazy lords who enjoyed the comfort of his food and drink far more often than was healthy. He was also old, seemed to be allergic to baths, and misogynistic on top of it all. He hadn't even looked at Castiel, completely ignoring him since their arrival. His servants had been nice, many of them apparently remembering Dean from his last pass through the area. From the looks of it many of the females had been particularly enthusiastic in displaying their appreciation, and now seemed very disappointed to see he was now mated. This might have been of more concern to Castiel, but beyond being polite Dean essentially ignored them.

As for their host, Castiel got the impression that only Dean's having saved his life and a lot of property damage got them an audience the same day they arrived. As things were they'd passed over the drawbridge midmorning, and at an hour after sunset were just now sitting down with the man. At least they'd had time to rest, wash up, and unpack. They'd also had ample time this afternoon for Dean to refresh his scent and claim on his mate, which Castiel had enjoyed thoroughly.

"What do you want with Lebanon Tower?" the lord was asking suspiciously.

"What do you care? You're the one who's letting it go to ruin," Dean pointed out. His right hand was dangling over the edge of his chair, fingers stroking the Omega's hair.

"It's my property, Winchester. I have a right to know what's being done on it."

Dean shrugged, tone light as he said, "It's beneficial for a Slayer to have a base, and your fief is centrally located. That tower is the perfect location for me." His hand settling on Castiel's head he added, "And it's a safe place to keep my Omega when I'm not around."

For the first time the lord's gaze fell on Castiel. He didn't drop his gaze, watching as watery eyes ran him up and down. While it wasn't the first time he'd been regarded as a piece of meat it was the first time it made him feel so slimy.

"Yes, I heard you'd acquired a mate. Where did you find this one?"

"Long story. You said so yourself, you owe me a great debt. I know you were just saying that for the sake of the crowd, but I saved your ass. All you've gatta do is hand over a few square miles of land you can't farm and a tower that's starting to fall apart that you can't use. Debt paid, you never have to worry about me again unless you've got something else that needs killing. Nice and simple, don't you think?"

From the looks of it the lord seriously had to think about it. Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, opting to stare down at his hands when those eyes began looking him over again. If he hated these types of men before he loathed them now that he had Dean. Not only did he have someone far better to call mate, he was taken. Should such lecherous looks turn to actions it would be a threat to Dean's claim, at which point he'd be obliged to thrash the offending Alpha. Depending on the case, this could be a basic dominance fight or a dual to the death.

"Very well," the lord said at last, waving a hand as though he decided it was of little consequence. "I'll have my steward draw up the papers tomorrow. You're welcome to stay here until it's done as my honored guest."

"Awesome. Thank you."

Castiel rose as his mate did, following him out. The moment they were no longer in earshot he rolled his eyes, muttering, "Unbelievable."

His mate snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. "We got what we wanted, Cas. Now you never have to deal with him again. I hope."

The Omega huffed, but leaned into his mate. "So do I." He yawned, then added, "We don't have to take a meal with him, do we?"

"No. The cook remembers me. We can have dinner sent up. Sound good?"

"Very good," Castiel agreed, beaming.

Dean nuzzled his neck, then pulled away until he only held his hand. Castiel laced their fingers together, feeling his chest lighten with genuine joy. It was simple things, but they made him so very happy. Sharing meals together, traveling together, retaining his mate's full attention even when the local serving wench was practically thrusting her barely covered bosom into his face. Dean had faults and could be annoying, likely his mate would say the same about him, but Castiel still adored the Alpha.

They stopped by the kitchen, where the cook fussed over them and agreed to send up dinner. She also promised to send up a whole pie, which delighted his mate. He only just managed to get his mate out of the kitchen before he coaxed a second pie and supply of turnovers from the matronly woman. He didn't mind Dean stocking up on such treats, but not right now. Dean had promised to show him the lord's library after they'd met with the man. Despite his mate's insistence he didn't feel comfortable just helping himself, regardless of how to ground the place had been allowed to go. But he did know a spell that helped speed the duplication process, and he intended to use it. Dean could hardly help him tiptoe into the library if he was stuffed with baked sweets.

The library itself turned out to be a slight disappointment. Dust covered more books than not, and from what he could tell it was only manned by an elder Beta and his young apprentice. At least neither minded when they took a look around, Dean wandering after his mate as Castiel dived gleefully into the shelves. It didn't take him long before he had several stacks set aside on one of the reading tables. There wasn't room for them to take the books as they were now, Impala was already carrying two riders, but Dean had promised to get whatever he wanted sent to their new home. As long as they crated them before they left, he had several contacts willing to ship it for him.

It didn't occur to Castiel until he was carefully shelving the fifth book he'd copied that Dean might be bored. But when he looked around the Alpha was sitting at one of the tables he wasn't using for his work, feet propped on the table, chair tipped onto its back legs. His hands were laced behind his head, eyes lidded as they watched the Omega.

"You, um, don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Why?" the dragon asked, head tilting to one side.

"Because you're in your element. You got perky the second you set foot in here."

A weak, "Oh," was all Castiel managed, feeling his face heat. Ducking his head, he went back to work. Dean didn't disrupt him, just watching him work by candlelight. That warm, fuzzy feeling Castiel had been becoming accustomed to was back.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"It's gonna need some work," Dean admitted.

"But…this is yours?"

"Nope." Dean snaked an arm around his waist, pressing his lips to the Omega's temple. "It's ours. He gave me the documents, remember? Not even the king can argue with it."

"Ours? But I thought…"

"Nah, made him add your name too. Should 'a seen his face. Thought he was gonna blow," Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled at that, taking in the site before him. The tower was indeed falling apart, and while it would need work, as his mate stated, they could live in it right now if they wished. The surviving roofs looked solid, so did most of the walls. The outer wall surrounding it was riddled with vines and weeds, the courtyard filled with them. Inside that was a few outer buildings, half of which had roofs that had caved in, and the tower proper. They were standing in the gateway now, Impala milling about, cropping weeds.

"There weren't many of them," Castiel began slowly. "But there were a few cultures I came across that didn't inherit strictly through first born Alphas or sons."

Dean dragged his gaze from the dilapidated smithy, studying him intently. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. In Zhou all the children inherit. Or at least all the Alphas and male Betas do. But there were some smaller communities around the world that were matriarchies."

"As in they'd let female Betas inherit?"

"And Omegas. Not Alphas."

"Huh. Never heard of that before. Guess there wouldn't be any way to argue over heirs that way, though."

"No," Castiel agreed. He hesitated, then asked, "Would you…would you be willing to follow those customs?"

Surprise crossed Dean's face. "Yeah, I guess. No reason not to."

Castiel leaned over, nuzzling his scent glands with a happy hum before pulling away. Deciding to change the subject in hopes they'd actually accomplish something today, he asked, "Would you object if I were to hurry things along?" He waved a hand at the smithy Dean had been looking at, which didn't appear to have sidewall anymore.

"You mean witch up a new roof for Baby? Hell no. Have at it."

Smiling, Castiel slipped out of his mate's hold and strode towards the barn.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Three days were spent getting things in order. Dean did some, but Castiel preferred to handle things that involved making things structurally sound. His mate went through after him, adding doors, securing waterproofed shutters to windows, and the like. The tower itself had many rooms, plenty for his horde with space to spare.

Once they had everything in order Castiel set about laying down warding's. He took his time, layering them, etching signs and spell work into the very stones that made his new home's foundation. By the time he was done he could bring up shields that could keep an invading force or attacking mage at bay indefinitely. He was quite proud.

Only then, after nearly a week's worth of labor, did he feel ready to move his horde. It took just as long, but Castiel wanted to be thorough and Dean didn't argue. The people who'd brought in the crates of books were brought in again with a few wagons, and they led the way back to Castiel's cave. Dean had told him they were used to working with Slayers, but he didn't realize how true this was until they arrived. He took down the wards, then directed the loading process as they got everything out. Every trunk, every crate, every jar of honey. It was a modest horde, considering he was an of-age dragon, but he loved it.

Two months after first walking through the gates, Castiel stood in the same spot, taking in the sight of his new home. Every wall was intact, the ceilings and roofs were well fortified, the stable was waterproofed, and everything had hearty fireproofing spells laid down. Dean had converted the smithy into a space to maintain and forge Slayers tools, the walls were lined with pegs to store his weapons, the shelves lined with vials and boxes of supplies. Silver in various forms, vials of various types of blood, holy water, salt, among others. He'd also taken over the kitchen, which Castiel was more than happy to hand over. He was more interested in stowing his horde in the basement and building his own workshop in the top floor of the tower.

It was his home. _Their_ home. Castiel loved it, and he was proud of it.

He was still smiling at their work when hands slid around his hips, a warm chest pressing to his shoulders as soft lips brushed his neck. "You've got that smile on your face again."

"What smile?"

"That happy, proud smile I really like seeing on you," Dean hummed into his skin.

Castiel turned his head towards him, reaching up to brush his fingers through the Alpha's hair. "Why shouldn't I be both of those things? We got this done with plenty of time to spare."

"Good, because you won't be leaving anytime soon." One hand slid farther around, settling against the Omega's lower belly. Voice turning to an Alpha's growl, Dean added, "You are mine. You will stay right here where you're easier to protect. I don't care what you are, you ain't setting one talon outside this place for a long time."

The Omega hummed, turning in his mate's hold so he could burry his face in his neck. He ran his hands up Dean's chest, wrapping them around his shoulders. "Going to keep me here, Alpha? Safe and sound under your protection? Mmm, I wonder what the elders would say, a dragon locked in a tower guarded by a Slayer."

"The elders can go fuck themselves," Dean informed him. "And you won't be locked up. You're free to do what you want, I'm just assuming you're smart enough to realize you're safer here. Both of you."

"I trust my wards," Castiel agreed, enjoying how his mate shivered as he suckled his scent glands. "I trust you. I would like to join you, perhaps in a few years. I might be of help, and I know how you love your work."

Dean groaned softly. "We talked about this, Cas."

"We did," Castiel agreed, rolling his hips. He was rewarded with hands moving from his hips to his ass, giving a none-too-gentle squeeze. The Omega squeaked, then grinned. "I got all the globetrotting out of my system, love, and so long as you allow me good reading material I'll be content for ages. But I do like to be useful."

"Won't you have your hands full soon?"

"Oh gods I hope so," Castiel sighed, turning his head to kiss the human. "I'd like lots of reasons to be very busy. It will be that much easier for me to stay put, and isn't that what you want? For me to stay where a strong Slayer can protect me and my kits?"

"Kits?" Dean asked. "You mean pups?"

"No, humans have pups. Dragons have kits."

He leaned in for another kiss, but Dean pulled away frowning. "Wait, you lay eggs?"

Castiel huffed. "No. There's a reason reproduction is one of our many secrets, love. Dragons give birth, we don't lay eggs. If we mate in human form, the infant is human. If we mate in dragon form, the infant is dragon. I suppose it's for the best we're secluded, changing back and forth is difficult when they're young."

"Wait, so my kids are gonna be dragons?" This seemed to please Dean greatly.

"Yes, but unlike me their primary form with be human. They will still be able to take dragon form, use magic, be resistant to fire. Half breeds are very rare, but not unheard of." He tilted his head, then mused, "Though in most cases it is a Beta mating a human, or an Alpha mating a human Omega. I'm not sure I've ever heard of an Omega dragon mating a human Alpha."

He was surprised to find himself swept up by the waist and spun in a circle by his beaming mate. "That's awesome! My kids are gonna be dragons."

Castiel chuckled as he was set back on his own two feet. "Yes, they will be. Should they choose to follow in your footsteps I imagine they would be very formidable Slayers."

Dean winced. "One step at a time. But if that's what they want, I'll make sure they're well equipped for it." He pressed his lips to the Omega's forehead, then added, "We haven't even had the first one yet."

"One step at a time," Castiel agreed.

"So…does that mean you're up for more than one?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes." Raising his eyebrows the Omega asked, "What, did you have a number in mind?"

Dean seemed to hesitate a moment, then said, "Let's stick with the one step at a time plan for now."

"My thoughts exactly," the Omega hummed, kissing him again. The morning sickness had begun on their way to the tower. He'd begun to feel…off, though he hadn't mentioned as much to Dean. He'd waited until the timeline added up, then put a few drops of his blood onto a parchment etched with a charm. It was simple enough, with equally simple results. If you were pregnant, the charm would flare fire. If you weren't, it'd just go black. The higher the flames, the farther along you were. Castiel was a bit surprised in that regard. Judging by how enthusiastic the tongues of fire were, he had conceived that first day he'd lain with Dean, the day he'd mated the human. He'd been a little worried about telling Dean, but he shouldn't have. The Alpha had been elated by the news, and taken to pampering him even more.

"Are you hungry? It's almost noon, you should eat something," Dean suggested abruptly, pulling away from their kiss.

Castiel groaned. "I'm fine. I'll eat when we're done."

"Done with what?"

"Nice try," the Omega scolded, rolling his hips against his mate's obvious arousal.

Dean groaned softly, but bent to kiss him rather than try pulling away. "Fine. I'm just glad we got done so fast. You didn't take enough breaks."

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think we've christened the stables yet. It's the only place we haven't."

"I'd rather you not be standing."

The Omega leaned up, lips brushing his mate's ear as he murmured, "You'll just have to find a sturdy wall to pin me against."

"Tack room?"

"Too secluded."

"Stall?"

"Hurry," the Omega crooned, sliding a hand between them to undo his belt.

"You're gonna be the death 'a me, Cas," Dean groaned.

"I certainly hope you're stronger than that," Castiel chuckled as he was half dragged towards the stable. "I'm not done with you yet. I expect you to be guardian of my tower for many years to come. I expect you to keep me well fed in the days and warm in the nights. I expect you to be a good father to this child and all the others. No, you can't die yet. I have plans for you, Dean Winchester, and they don't involve you meeting your death so soon."

"Who's in charge here?" Dean growled, shoving him into the first empty stall they came to. He pinned the Omega up against the wall, sucking and nipping at his scent glands as he undid their belts with practiced ease.

Castiel chuckled, turning his chin so Dean would have easier access. "You only have what I give you, my love. And I've chosen to give you everything."

Dean pulled away, eyes dilated as he stared into the Omega's face, a hand lifting to press to his cheek. "And I you," he murmured.

"I know. Now would you kindly fuck me? I'm not sure how many chances we'll have to do this wherever we want after the kits are born."

Dean's eyes crinkled in a smile, and he pressed a tender kiss to his lips before obliging with gusto.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Shout out to FangirlLife22!**

 **The heavens smiled upon me, my pretties! Work was slow enough I was able to complete the epilogue in my promised timeframe!**

 **FangirlLife22: Way ahead of ya, for I too am nasty ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ten years later…_

Castiel extended his wings, gliding in a smooth circle. Their tower was easily visible, but they were high enough it was the size of a saucer below them. He took his time, gradually circling lower and lower. The bundle hanging from his forepaws was starting to wiggle by then, and he had to give them a warning growl to still them. It hadn't even been that long a trip, but then Henry was a rowdy fellow. Castiel had only brought him because the monks liked him, and it was high time he saw more of the world than was visible from their tower.

He alighted in their courtyard with the ease of long practice, gently setting down his cargo on swept cobbles. The heavy canvas fell open, revealing a crate and the nine-year-old sitting atop it. Henry folded his arms, pouting up at his mother.

"How come I can't fly there yet?"

The Omega resumed his human shape before answering, ignoring how his kit squealed in dismay and slapped both hands over his eyes. He stepped onto the canvas, which had also held his folded clothes. "Because you're not old enough yet. It takes two hours to reach the Blue Falls monastery in good weather, remember? Your wings aren't big enough for that yet. Not in one try."

Henry got off the crate, still grumbling, and marched off. Castiel ignored him, opening the crate as bare feet pattered across the cobles from the stable. When he glanced up it was to see two heads of bobbing curls, one gold one black, dashing towards him.

"What'd you get, mama?" they coursed, bouncing eagerly.

Mary and River were identical, for the most part. Same button noses, same big blue eyes just like their mother's, same aptitude for magic. They wouldn't present for some years yet, so at current the most obvious difference was that Mary's hair was jet black, while River had inherited their father's blond hair. At five years old they were the second oldest, though Mary regularly asserted her five-minute advantage.

Castiel opened the lid, smiling indulgently. "There are some texts in the Old Tongue I've been meaning to copy. There's also a few inscriptions from Zhou I think you'll enjoy."

"Did you copy them in English?" River asked dubiously.

"Their native language and English." They'd only recently gotten a good grasp on reading their native tongue, they weren't ready for other languages yet. But Henry had mastered English and had nearly done the same with the Old Tongue.

"Help me take these inside would you? Where's your father?"

"Papa's in the kitchen- "

"-with Jimmy- "

"-he just woke up- "

"-and he's hungry."

They'd been doing that since they'd started talking and Castiel still got a little disoriented when they did it. Shaking his head, he handed off a stack to each of his daughters and hefted some of his own. It took a few trips, but they got them all up to his growing library to be cataloged and shelved later. He'd just stowed his crate and canvas in the stable loft when Dean came around the tower, Jimmy on one hip. Like Mary, he'd inherited his mother's black hair and blue eyes, but to Castiel's quiet delight he'd also gotten his father's freckles.

The youngest of their kits beamed at the sight of his Omega parent, shrieking "Mama!" delightedly and eagerly reaching both hands for him. Smiling indulgently, Castiel stepped forward to take the two-year-old. Dean didn't seem offended as their kit cooed happily, nuzzling his mother's scent glands. He slid an arm around the Omega's waist, pecking on his lips.

"How'd it go?"

"Excellent. I filled up the entire crate this time."

"Is that why you were three hours late?" the Alpha rumbled.

Castiel shivered, dropping his gaze, stroking Jimmy's hair. It had been an honest accident, but he was looking forward to the results. They'd agreed to keep things tame in the presence of their children, for all they both delighted in making their kits shriek in horror and dismay when they kissed. As much as Castiel loved being dominated in every aspect, he wanted them to grow up knowing the difference between a healthy relationship and an unhealthy one. That said, he rarely left the tower. Today had been one of the two trips he was allowed to take to a monastery each year, provided he was neither pregnant nor nursing. He was allowed to leave at sunrise and required to return by noon, and normally he was quite good at following those rules. He had flowerbeds, a small vegetable garden, even bee boxes to call his own in the safe confines of his tower home. Dean had ensured it, to make it easier for him to remain within the walls where he would be easier to protect. There were other rules too, but that was the major one. Don't go outside the perimeter, and if you do don't stay out longer than your allotted time. But on those occasions he was unable to follow those rules, Dean either took extenuating circumstances into account or Castiel gracefully accepted his punishment.

Tonight would be the latter, he knew. Even before Dean tipped his chin up, brushing their lips together and murmuring gently, "No honey tonight."

That made Castiel's head jerk up slightly, "But…."

He trailed off, dropping his gaze from his mate's stern one. "Yes, Alpha," he mumbled.

"Good." Dean stepped back, making his way towards the stables.

Castiel brushed Jimmy's hair, wandering back towards the tower and returning to his library. He'd set out some of Jimmy's favorite toys for him to play with while he began cataloging the additions to his literary collection. Like as not he wouldn't be in much condition to sit in the morning, might as well get started now.

It hadn't taken Dean long to decide he needed to make some adjustments to his work strategy. He still went on hunts, but only sometimes. Most of those he did take were less than a week's ride away, and among the less dangerous variety. Always for pay, be it in coin or for food. He had a growing family to feed, after all, and kits ate more than pups.

He'd taken a page from Bobby's book, becoming a source for tools, information, and strategies for other Slayers. The father figure was also mate to a strong healer, one who seemed to be a surrogate mother to the semi-retired Slayer. Each time Castiel became pregnant Dean would fetch Ellen to check on him. Each time his third trimester was reaching its peak he would fetch her again and Ellen would stay with them to help him through the birth. Castiel liked Ellen, she was kind, no-nonsense, and far more maternal than his own mother had been. In truth he'd essentially been disowned when they'd found out he'd mated a human, which hadn't been a big surprise for all it'd still hurt. The only one who hadn't had been dismayed had been Gabriel, who'd been delighted by the whole thing and was one of their kit's favorite uncles. Right up there with Uncle Sam, who was now mated to Uncle Gabriel. If all went well Castiel would have his first niece or nephew within a few months.

But today Dean was between jobs, hence why it had been designated as a monastery day. Castiel honestly wasn't sure what he'd expected, but Dean was a wonderful father. Involved, doting, caring, firm when the situation required it. He adored their kits, and they adored him. Even when they had accidently set fire to the stable. Twice. It had been his invention to string up a tarp in the courtyard ten feet above the cobbles during their first flying lessons, so they wouldn't have only the hard ground or cobbles to crash on. The test dummies for their first spells were also his doing. Considering he didn't have a drop of magic in his veins he wasn't a bad co-teacher.

Castiel settled Jimmy on a soft blanket when he reached his library, setting out his favorite toys, all carefully crafted by their father and fireproofed by their mother. What little remained of the afternoon Castiel spent working on his catalog system. He managed to get most of it done by the time Mary came to fetch him for dinner.

The Omega could smell it when he set foot on the stairs to make his way down, smiling as he picked out the individual scents. Roasted chicken, stewed vegetables, and fresh bread. Likely two birds, at least. Had he remembered to fetch some butter from the cool room? Among Castiel's self-proclaimed duties involving food but not cooking involved keeping them supplied in butter and honey.

When he reached their kitchen River was setting the table, Henry was setting out the butter, and Dean was plunking the second of two chickens on the table. Castiel's suspicions were confirmed with the steaming pot of vegetable stew and two warm loaves of bread. He settled Jimmy in his high chair, then set about pouring water into cups. The one exception was a single tankard, which he filled with beer instead. Sometimes he partook, but not always, and never when he was in trouble.

In truth he almost forgot about that until he was reaching for the honeypot to drizzle his bread, then he caught Dean's gaze. His fingers froze, then slowly withdrew as his eyes dropped. Just butter, then.

Dinner was delicious, as always. Castiel and Henry did the dishes, stowing them as the twins puttered about lighting candles. Dean came in from locking up as they finished tending the kitchen and banking the fire. The top floors were Castiel's workroom and library, the bottom floor contained their kitchen and gathering area. Everything else was converted to living courters as needed. It had been an unexpected plus of having a tower with eight floors, the kits got their own rooms as their parents did. But for the sake of privacy they had taken the floor directly below Castiel's library.

Jimmy was put to bed first, he was the youngest and asleep against his mother's shoulder as he was carried to his crib. After the day he'd had Henry was half asleep by the time Dean got him to his bed, pulling off his boots and putting his blanket over him. The twins demanded a story, though, which Castiel was obliged to provide. Per usual they insisted that since there were two of them they needed two stories, and since arguing with them would be even more draining than an extra story their mother gave in.

They weren't asleep, but they were getting close when Castiel tiptoed out of their room, one of the last remaining candles in hand. The familiar, soft scented beeswax was oddly comforting, even after all these years. Dean was lighting a third lantern when he reached their room, closing and bolting the door behind him. He went to set the candle on a clothes trunk, and when he straightened arms were twining around his waist.

"Were those extra books worth it?" Dean murmured.

"Will you be angry if I say yes?"

"What do you think?" He pulled away, ordering gruffly, "Remove your clothes. All of them."

The Alpha pulled back, going over to their hearth. He sank into one of the two comfortable carved chairs with a sigh, pulling the stopper from a bottle of whisky and pouring some into a glass. Castiel kept one eye on him as he toed out of his boots, setting them neatly aside. He took off his clothes as ordered, one article at a time, folding them with care and placing them on the clothes trunk.

His eyes drifted down as he turned back towards the hearth, down at himself. His fingers traced the mate mark on his neck, a silver crescent identical to the one Dean bore. His mate had asked him to return the favor the first night they'd spent in their new home once it was complete. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

Castiel took a step forward, but paused. His fingers went from his neck to his middle, to the white streaks he knew would never go away. There had been enough after Henry, but even more had shown up after the twins. He didn't like them, was self-conscious of the white scars he'd acquired over the years, but Dean loved them. The dragon couldn't fathom why, but he did.

Shaking his head, the Omega walked over to the large rug laid out before their hearth, then sank onto all fours. He crawled the rest of the way, head down, and came to kneel before his Alpha. Fingers stroked his hair once, twice, then tangled in it. He was guided up to his knees, leaning forward between the Alpha's spread thighs. Without a word, or raising his eyes, Castiel reached up to undo his belt and trousers, just enough to free the human's stirring member.

The Omega took his mate's cock between his lips, relaxing his throat with the ease of long practice. He took his time, bobbing his head, swallowing, humming around it, lapping eagerly as his right hand stroked what wasn't in his mouth.

The one time he dared to risk a peek up, Dean's head was tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, his expression blissful. It was moments after this Castiel was pulled off abruptly, the Alpha standing. A low rumble was thrumming in Dean's chest as he yanked off his tunic, tossing it aside as he growled, "Get on the bed. Now. Face down."

Castiel scrambled to obey, crawling onto their nest. It was very similar to the one he'd had back in his cave, but set on a bed frame above the floor, and as drenched in Dean's scent as it was his. The frame also had extra uses, like tonight, when he needed to be restrained. He could easily break them, of course, but he didn't. He wouldn't.

Instead he lay face down in the middle of their bed, not stirring as a heavy metal shackle was clamped over each of his wrists, the chains bolted to two posts in the headboard. Once that was done, Dean shifted around a bit before settling by his legs. The Omega shivered when he felt the familiar tips of Dean's cat-o'-nine-tails trail idly over his back, down over his buttocks and thighs.

"How's about a nice even dozen?" the Alpha hummed in his ear. "Four for every hour you were late. Remember to count them and thank me for them, understand?"

"Yes, Alpha."

Castiel barely heard the hiss before he heard the crack, a sharp stinging pain shooting over his shoulder. It wouldn't do any damage, not to a dragon, but it would still hurt.

"One. Thank you, mate. May I have another?"

 _Hiss-crack!_

"Two. Thank you, mate. May I have another?"

 _Hiss-crack!_

"Three. Thank you, mate. May I have another?"

After Castiel had shakily thanked his Alpha for the twelfth blow, dampness leaking from between clinched eyelids, the whip was set aside. Hands slid under his hips, lifting them from the bed. The Omega obediently dragged his knees up, spreading them as the human moved to kneel between them. His upper back was smarting as much as his ass and upper thighs, and a very draconic hiss slid from his lips as a hard cock brushed over raw cheeks. He clamped his lips shut to restrain a yelp as the extra noise earned his abused posterior an extra smack before his mate began to slowly press inside him.

Castiel held very still, panting into the blankets as he was taken centimeter by agonizingly slow centimeter, whimpering softly as a hard, hot dick filled him. Hips bumped up against raw flesh when the Alpha bottomed out, and the dragon felt another tear drip free as the human bent to lay over his back. Lips brushed the back of his neck, fingers stroking his hair.

"What do you want me to do, Omega? Want me to stop here?"

"No, mate," the dragon whimpered. "Please don't stop. Need more, need _you_ Alpha, please."

"You sure?" And index finger gingerly brushed against a shoulder blade, making the Omega tremble. "You've got some real pretty welts all over, all red and raw. They might even still be here in the morning."

Castiel swallowed tightly. Draconian healing abilities had been something he'd forgotten to mention to Dean until after their first experiment with such things. It was the only reason his Alpha was willing to use tools that could put a human on bed rest for a few days, short of a broken bone or amputation Castiel would recover within a day and night, providing he was well fed. Tonight he was very sure his mate had broken skin at least twice, which meant he'd likely wake up to a full breakfast in bed Dean would insist on handfeeding him.

Yes, it hurt now, but…he _liked_ it. What's more, he felt he deserved it. He'd disobeyed, broken rules Dean had set in place specifically to keep him safe. He'd put himself at risk as well as one of their kits. This was the least he deserved. His mate was being cautious, generous, giving him the out.

Grinding his hips, ignoring the pangs of fire this sparked, the dragon keened needily. "Please, Alpha, need you so much. Need to feel you inside me, using me, allow me to pleasure you, mate. Fill me, fuck me, use me to satisfy yourself."

A deep, guttural groan rumbled at his back. _"Fuck_ Cas."

The Omega gasped as he set a rough pace, biting his lips and moaning with abandon. Each smack of skin on hot raw flesh hurt but oh gods it felt so good. Even now, after bearing his mate kits and years of being filled countless times, he yearned for this, to feel Dean inside him. On him, around him, twining together until he was so mad with pleasure he had difficulty telling where he ended and Dean began.

Castiel sucked in ragged, steady breaths, struggling to focus on them, resorting to one of his tried and true methods for keeping orgasm at bay. Unless told otherwise beforehand, the privilege of an orgasm was one he had to be given permission to take, never mind an orgasm on his mate's cock. He had to rotate them so they'd retain their potency, but Castiel had been forced to find ways to take his mind off the building physical pleasure so he wouldn't earn more punishments than he could handle. Not that Dean would force him passed his limits, but he didn't want to make his Alpha go easy on him when he didn't have to.

The dragon was mentally reciting the first fifty digits in a Zhouese dialect, a hand brushing and tugging on already sensitized nipples, when Dean bent to begin suckling at his scent glands. He sucked, licked, and nipped the flesh raw on both sides of his neck before pressing panting lips to his ear. "This is the second time this year you've been late from a monastery," he growled, voice more Alpha than not. "Maybe it's time to revoke that privilege for a while."

Castiel was so distracted with bodily ecstasy and the Zhouese numbers he blurted, "Please don't, mate!" He didn't realize until after the words were out they weren't in English.

Dean paused mid-thrust. "The hell was that?"

The Omega whimpered, arching his back to press his hips into his Alpha and his shoulders harder into the bed. "Please let me go, Alpha. I'll be good, I promise, I'll come back in time."

That earned him a noncommittal grunt, and a smack to his throbbing ass. Dean resumed his pace, if a slower one. Castiel's eyes rolled back as he managed just the right angle to brush his prostate with each rolling, taunting thrust.

"That's what you said last time. Guess that's on me. Too soft on you, letting you go out without supervision. Should just keep you chained up here, my cum in your ass and a kit in your belly, where you belong. Shouldn't be too hard to get some dragon-proof chains, either."

The Omega trembled, keening wantonly. "Use me, fuck me, breed me mate, but please…please don't chain me up here. Need sun, bees, my kits, please don't take them away from me."

"And why shouldn't I?" his Alpha challenged, tone harsh. "You're setting a bad example. If they present as Alphas, are they to think such leniency should be allowed? If they present as Omegas, are they to think it's okay to defy their mate like this?"

Castiel knew it was just part of the game, that Dean would never really do such things. He had his limits, and his mate wouldn't have the heart to separate them, but still the idea quelled him. He liked being kept contained and safe, cared for, but the idea of being chained in a room for days on end unable to see his kits…no, that was too much.

Tears that weren't from the pain in his back welled in his eyes, a tremor going through him. "Forgive me, Alpha, please," he whimpered, pleading with his mate. "Be good for you, be a good Omega, I promise. Won't disobey you again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Dean warned severely, tanging his fingers in the Omega's hair. Lips brushed his ear, making him shiver. "Let's settle for you trying very, very hard."

"Yes, Alpha, I swear it."

"I wasn't joking, barring an emergency you are not to set foot outside these walls until told otherwise, understood?"

"Yes, mate."

Teeth caught the shell of his ear, biting gently before withdrawing. "You're always so much better behaved when you've got a kit in your belly. Why don't I remedy that? It's time you were bred again anyway, my pretty little Omega. You stopped nursing over a year ago, you're fertile, never seems to take much to kit you."

Castiel's breath caught. They'd talked about it, yes, but not the exact timing. Suddenly the aching heat in his groin doubled, and he moaned even louder as his mate tugged on his hair. "Yes, oh gods yes, please Alpha. Fuck me, use me, breed me. Give me another kit, please mate, I beg of you. Let me have your cum, let me bear you another kit."

Dean's chuckle rumbled against his back, thrusting harder, skin smacking louder. "That so? You want to be bred?"

The Omega's frantic nod was stilled as his head was pulled back, baring his throat. Dean slammed his hips home, then bent to lick a stripe up his exposed throat, raking his teeth against a bobbing Adam's apple. "Now why is that?" he growled.

"Yours-yours to do with as you wish, Alpha," the dragon whimpered. "Love it when you fuck me, when you breed me. Love being filled with your seed, feeling your kit grow inside me. Please…Alpha, my love, my mate, give me another kit."

"How the fuck am I supposed to say no to that?" Dean groaned. "Gonna fuck you twice a day, fill you up every morning and every night until you've got another kit in your belly. Sound like a fitting fate for my pretty, cock-hungry Omega?"

"Yes mate," murmured the dragon, eyes glazed. "Be so good for you…"

"Damn right you will be. Now keep your ass up. If you're good, don't spill a drop, I'll let you cum on my cock."

Castiel's eyes rolled back as his mate resumed his punishing pace, hips slamming into him hard and fast until the human came with a sound that was so raw Alpha it made the Omega quiver. It took every last shred of self-control, and recitations of Old Tongue verbs, to keep that sound alone from sending him over the edge. Gradually the punishing pace slowed, Dean going still when he was buried to the hilt.

Only after several minutes of slumping against the Omega's back did his mate stir. He reached down with shaky fingers, stroking the trembling Omega's hair. In an unsteady voice of his own the human rasped, "Cum for me, Cas."

The dragon was still trembling when his mate found the strength to pull out of him and away, soft cock slipping out of his fucked hole. The human had to support his hips, dragging over a pillow to slid under them. Castiel didn't have the strength to hold himself upright right then, and his mate didn't punish him for it. When his eyes fluttered open the Alpha kissed him tenderly, caressing his cheek.

"Cas, you good?"

A happy warble was all he could manage, and it was answer enough. Dean chuckled, hanging by his side, exchanging lingering kisses until he was able to stagger around and bank the fire. Shadows engulfed most of their room as he doused the lanterns and a final candle, rejoining the dragon in their nest of a bed. Castiel's wrists were freed, fingers stroking skin rubbed raw, lips brushing the abraded flesh.

"'M fine, Dean," the Omega assured him drowsily.

"You sure?" The human kissed the backs of his hands, then his palms.

Castiel giggled softly at the sensation. "Yes, my love. I look forward to a repeat performance. You do have a promise to keep, don't forget. I expect another kit before the year is out."

Dean chuckled, drawing a blanket over them and settling at his side. "How about twin boys this time?"

The dragon groaned, making his mate grin. "Don't even joke."

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Castiel woke to the sunrise peeking through their open window, his wrists baring no trace of the previous night's abuse. What little he was able to see of his back, ass, and thighs appeared to be in better condition. He smiled, stretching languidly before curling back up around a pillow that smelled strongest of Dean.

The dragon was starting to doze when the door creaked open, but he only cracked an eye when he heard the bolt lightly click into place. He rolled over, smiling up at Dean. "You're sure we won't be interrupted this time?"

"Henry's watching Jimmy, the twins are watching Henry, and they're all supposed to be taking turns churning. I'm guessing we've got a few hours before they start trying to weasel out of it." He set the tray down on the bed, rejoining his mate on it. He cupped the Omega's chin, kissing him tenderly. "Sleep well?"

"Of course," Castiel hummed. "This for me?"

"Yep."

Dean picked up the bowl of porridge first, and Castiel perked up when he saw it was laced with the familiar amber shade of honey. The dragon obligingly opened his mouth, letting his mate feed him one bite at a time. After the porridge there was fruit Dean carefully cut into slices, scrambled eggs, and strips of fried bacon. There was also a mug of coffee for him to sip as he worked his way through a tray of food that would likely be enough to feed two human Alphas.

Only when every crumb was gone did Dean set the tray on a table, kicking off his breeches and rejoining his mate in their nest. He hadn't bothered with boots or a tunic, so it didn't take long before Castiel could wrap his arms around the Alpha again. It wasn't like last night, there was no roughness, no demanding domination. Dean kissed him slow and sweet, every touch tender, his fingers gentle as they caressed and stroked. Castiel was writhing below him, whimpering needily well before he slid two fingers inside his wanton mate, making sure he was indeed ready for him.

The Omega wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, clinging to his shoulders, panting raggedly between kisses as his mate took him. As much as Castiel loved being dominated, being fucked and used by his Alpha, he equally adored how Dean would make love to him. As if he were the most beautiful, precious thing in the world.

Another kit. They were going to have another kit. Castiel hadn't anticipated loving them as he did, wanting more. It was hardly easy, the pregnancies had as many trials as they did benefits, and for all he adored their kits they were often a handful. That said…he'd never trade them for anything. Gorgeous little infants who took weeks before the scaled patterns faded from their skin, who blinked up at him for the first time with slitted eyes. He'd never realized until Henry that part of the reason their primary form was one or the other was due to the shape of their parents. If he'd been in his dragon form more often would they be rising winged lizards instead of bipedal humanoids? If their beloved father wasn't so obviously human would they be so proud of their weaker forms?

Sometimes he wondered, but never enough to experiment. As he lay beneath his cherished mate, intertwined still, fresh cum cooling inside him and between them, Castiel decided he had to be the happiest dragon in the world. To hell with convention, to hell with tradition, this was his life and never would he wish for anything else.

It was impossible for him to tell of course, but should Castiel have been able to read his mate's thoughts in that precise moment, he would have known Dean was thinking the exact same thing.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
